


Sniper/Spy Ficlet #3

by devastatedcoconut



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastatedcoconut/pseuds/devastatedcoconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His parents have never accepted who he was... but Sniper has someone who loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper/Spy Ficlet #3

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody stop me omg /)ono(\ This was for my bby; you can find her and her amazing artwork at gearbutt.tumblr.com~ uwu

The desert has never seemed lonely to him, but today is different.

Up on the walkways he finds solitude but no peace, staring out at cresting dunes with a faraway look. He’d said it before, but it always rang true whenever he had the chance to really look… this place wasn’t home, wasn’t anything like it no matter how far the sky stretched or the sand tumbled. Home was too far to measure, was lodged in his throat and refused to move.

Especially today…

He pulls out a smoke and fondles it a moment, pockets it again. Nicotine would clear his thoughts, would sharpen the ache. Better to let it sit on his heart and bear it… he’d managed to keep a straight face in front of the team, even cracked a smile–thin–at someone’s joke over dinner. A few more hours and he could crawl into bed, force himself to sleep and let any emotions quietly suppress themselves.

The light catches something in the corner of his vision, and he knows he’s not alone. No one else could have known, no one else would have bothered, if he was truly honest… he nods and holds out a hand, lets the Spy slip his own into it neatly.

“Penny for your thoughts, beau.”

“…just a bad day t'be around people.”

“But not me?” He doesn’t look to see the Spy’s smile fade into something more serious. “Is it… is it about us?”

“What? No, daft… no.” Someone sighs. “I–today is–y'know. Mum’s birthday.”

“…is she all right?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, she’s fine. Last time I heard, anyway.”

The Spy squeezes his hand and doesn’t say anything, watches the sky bleed orange with pursed lips. He knows when not to ask, when to press for more… he knows that this is something the other man must talk out in his own time.

The Sniper keeps staring, expression slowly glazing over. “She, um. We haven’t spoken in a while. ‘Cause of–'cause of lots 'f things, but Dad… he damn near kicked me out when he caught on, and since then I haven’t–”

“Your father is responsible?”

“I’d say so. She didn’t say one thing or another, just–well, she told me she loved me, even after, but you–you lose touch after a few years.”

He doesn’t hear the Spy’s sharp intake of breath, but he feels the man move around him to circle him in his arms. He isn’t sure how he feels, isn’t sure that saying any of it aloud has helped at all–but the weight of him does something. There’s a fluttering heartbeat at the small of his back, and he can sense the anger behind it, the protectiveness, and he suddenly finds himself smiling in spite of everything.

“I love you.”

“…Love you too, spook.”


End file.
